1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device and an image reading device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading device including an automatic document feeder (ADF) provided with side guides. These side guides are mounted on a document support surface of the ADF on which documents are to be placed, and the side guides can contact opposite edges of the documents in a widthwise direction to limit a position of each document placed on the document support surface. These side guides are moved in a direction perpendicular to a document conveying direction according to the size of documents placed on the document support surface and brought into contact with opposite edges of the documents in the widthwise direction. These operations position the documents, thereby aligning the documents in the widthwise direction on the document support surface. This alignment also corrects inclination of the documents with respect to the document conveying direction to prevent and suppress skew of each document.
In the conventional ADF, positioning members (i.e., the side guides) are slidably mounted on an upper guide which constitutes a base member of the ADF. Various components such as an output tray, an output roller, and a pinch roller are disposed under the upper guide.